The Informatics Technology for Cancer Research (ITCR) Program is a trans-NCI grant program supporting investigator-initiated informatics technology development driven by critical needs in cancer research. The program was initiated in 2012 and was first renewed in 2015. The program is currently supported through four funding opportunities: PAR-15-334 (R21): Development of Innovative Informatics Methods and Algorithms for Cancer Research and Management PAR-15-332 (U01): Early-Stage Development of Informatics Technologies for Cancer Research and Management PAR-15-331 (U24): Advanced Development of Informatics Technologies for Cancer Research and Management PAR-15-333 (U24): Sustained Support for Informatics Resources for Cancer Research and Management In support of a second renewal request, NCI requires an independent evaluation of the program. It is anticipated that the renewal request will be submitted in September 2018 to NCI Scientific Program Leadership and the program evaluation will provide important input for preparing and submitting this request. If approved to renew the program funding opportunity announcements as RFAs, the renewal request will also require approval of the NCI Board of Scientific Advisors (BSA). Although the program is not currently funded through RFAs, the fact that it has been running for several years suggests that an evaluation is appropriate in support of an RFA request to the BSA.